khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
The Players' Guide to the RPG Inferno
Quick Navigation Creating Your Profile New to the Inferno system on KHI? Let's get down to business. To create your RPG Profile, click on the "RPG" link along the navbar on the forums. You should automatically find yourself on the "Edit Your RPG Profile" tab, where you will see several options. Only the RPG Name field is required in order to create your Profile, though many people like to include an avatar. Be aware that the Avatar Upload and Avatar Gallery sections do not work so you will have to use a link. If the image is on your computer, your best bet is to upload the image to tinypic or your personal Photobucket account and then link to the image under Avatar URL. Don't forget to set dimensions! After entering your Name and possibly creating your Avatar, scroll down and click on the small button which reads "Modify RPG Profile" and you're done! Optional, but useful, is the Options button along the left-hand side on this page. With that, you can turn on and off various functions you may find useful or not so useful. Below that, the Inbox is the place where all of your Battle Reports, Bank Interest messages, and Bank Transfer messages will end up for you to review at your leisure. To return to this portion of the Inferno during play, simply click on the Settings button on the small navbar. Getting Around the Inferno When you are ready to begin your adventure, click on the Map button on the small navbar, nestled between Settings and Character. Once there, you will see dot(s) on the map, indicating locations you have visited. Click one and visit! Once you arrive in your location, there should be a nice bar along the right-hand side of the area. Surrounding Area Under this option, you should see "Inside Area" and "Outside Area" sections. Inside Area lets you view Battles and Triad Battles going on currently in the Location you are viewing. Outside Area lets you select an area connected to the one you are currently connected to in order to travel there. Simply select an option and press "Visit" to open up a window which will elaborate. Enemy Radar The Enemy Radar shows you every enemy you have the ability to fight by clicking the Hunt button. If you select an enemy and press Scan, you can view the enemy's attributes and skills so as to be better prepared for the coming fights. If an enemy is marked with (Boss), that means that you are one screen away from that Boss monster. If you Scan the enemy marked (Boss), you will be able to see which area the Boss is found in, so you can approach it to defeat it. Most times, Bosses do not challenge you when you enter their Lair, rather they will only fight you if you Hunt them out within their Lair or you attempt to flee their Lair to return to the main area. Player Radar Under this option, you can see the RPG names of every other player who currently is in the same location as you. Here, you can [[#Scanning Characters|'Scan']] other players and see more detailed information or Invite them to join your [[#Party Formation|'Party']]. Party Formation Here you can see the current members of your Party and choose to Kick a member if you are the Leader or Leave the Party if you no longer wish to pal around with them. You can also see any pending Invites you may have sent out. Character Radar The most important option along the right bar, this is where you can interact with various Non-Player Characters in the game. -Further detail pending- Inferno Heads-Up Display Above the beautiful background image for whatever Area you find yourself in, you'll find a series of bars and menus which will be referred to hear on out as the HUD (Heads-Up Display). The first thing you will see is a series of Bars labeled [[#HP|'HP']], [[#MP|'MP']], and EXP, which will display the respective stat in the format Current/'Maximum' (Percentage) when you hover over them for quick, easy access to the most vital stats of your player. To the right of this is simply a listing of your current Munny amount. Inventory The first option underneath the bars is Inventory. If you click this, you'll be given a drop-down menu with many different options. Components'' will give you a list of every Component you currently have possession of, including story-line Components and normal Loot dropped by Enemies. There is also an option found in the Components selection called '''Mobile Workshop which allows you to combine your Components to create better versions of them. You need Welding skill in order to craft better items. Potions allows you to see, use, and fuse your current stock of Potions. You need a certain level of Alchemy to be able to fuse higher level Potions. Tools are not in use and can be ignored. Arts allows you to view and equip any and all Magickal Arts you have learned. To equip an Art, simply tick off the check box next to it and scroll to the end of the list to click on the button which reads Add Arts to your Battle Selection. You are also able to scan your Arts here to see what they do and how much MP they cost to cast. Unleash lists every Unleash Art you can enchant to any Throwns you possess. Here you can scan the Unleash and view their Words for use in the Synthesis Shop in Traverse Town. You need a certain amount of Welding and Arcane to use higher level Unleash Arts. Sleights gives a quick reference guide to every Sleight you have learned so far. From here you can scan them each in order to see what stats they raise and what Weapon Types are able to utilize them. Note that the numbers for stat increases and decreases are treated as whole numbers, even though they appear as percentages when you scan. Cards is an option you can use to examine more carefully any Triple Triad Cards you have collected either through purchasing them or winning them off of an NPC. Cards are not available until Chapter Two. Achievements lists all in-game accomplishments you have completed. These include storyline and optional Achievements. Here you can also Read your Achievements and see a small description of how and why you obtained each one. Items is subdivided into different categories, depending on what Equipment you have collected. Every piece of Equipment can be individually scanned for closer analysis and Customized for more personalization within these menus. Ally is divided into Gambits and Limits. Gambits functions identically to the Player's Arts menu, except for your Ally instead, whereas Limits functions identically to Sleights. You need to equip Gambits before being able to use them in battle. Limits do not need to be equipped. Bazaar The Bazaar is used to trade with other players of the Inferno. To open a trade session with someone, simply highlight their name in the Player Radar and then click on the Bazaar button. An invitation will be sent and a Trade opened, wherein you may give most items you own (Potions excluded) and/or Munny you have currently on you with the selected Trade partner. Your Trade partner may give you items and Munny as well. Trading is simple. You select the section of your Inventory you wish to trade from in the drop-down menu and then select the particular item you wish to trade in the second menu. You click the button to add the item to the trade. You can click the button multiple times in order to add multiple items of the same name to the trade in quick succession. Quests One of the less important buttons on the HUD, the Quests button allows you to view your current and past objectives. If you're ever lost and forgot where to go next, consult your Quest Log before asking others for help! Ally With this Button, you are able to customize your Ally. First you'll see your Ally's Name, Attributes, and Loyalty Level, which is risen through using the Ally in battle. On the top-right of the Ally's status screen are three options. Change Name allows you to change your Ally's current moniker in order to personalize him/her. Allocate AP functions identically to the Player's option of [[#Status|'Status']]. The last option, Disband Ally, will allow you to, in essence, throw your Ally away. Equipment Here you can equip any pieces of equipment you have for each of the five different locations of Head, Chest, Left/Right Hands, and Accessory. Select the items you wish to equip to each area by using the five drop-down menus and click Update Character Equipment when you are finished. Status Easily the most useful of the HUD options along with Equipment, Status allows you to change your stats and talents to customize your character. Attribute Points Attribute Points, better known as AP, are used to increase your stats. Exactly one AP is gained with every Level you gain, so your AP total should always be one less than your current level. HP Health is the stat which determines how much damage you can take before being Knocked out. If HP is zero, you are dead. MP Mana determines your capacity for spellcasting. You need a certain amount of MP in order to cast Magickal Arts. STR Strength directly relates to the damage you deal when using the Attack command in-battle. It battles the opponent's Defense stat. Damage is dealt according to \left(\dfrac{\mathbf{STR}}{100}*R_1\right)-\left(\dfrac{\mathbf{DEF}}{100}*R_2\right) where R_1 and R_2 are random Integer values with specific boundaries. STR is the sum of the attacker's STR stat and the attacker's current weapon's ATK stat. DEF is the sum defender's DEF stat and the defender's current equipment's BLK stat in the Location which the attacker attacked. DEF Defense is your ability to deflect incoming physical attacks. It battles the opponent's Strength stat. MAG Magick is the proficiency for spellcasting, generally when you use the Arts command in-battle. It battles against the opponent's Spirit stat. Damage is dealt according to \mathbf{Base}+\left(\dfrac{\mathbf{MAG}}{100}*R_1\right)-\left(\dfrac{\mathbf{SPR}}{100}*R_2\right) where R_1 and R_2 are random Integer values with specific boundaries and \mathbf{Base} is the Base of the Magickal Art being cast. SPR Spirit is your ability to resist the opponent's Magickal Arts. It battles against the opponent's Magick stat. SPD Speed determines the flow of battle, specifically the Turn Rotation. Read more about Speed's in-battle effects here. DEX Dexterity is the capability of striking an opponent when utilizing the Attack command in-battle. It battles the opponent's Evade stat. As long as your Dexterity is higher than your opponent's Evade, your chance to hit is 1-\left(\left(2-\dfrac{\mathbf{DEX}}{\mathbf{EVA}}\right)*50\%\right) . When your Dexterity is lower than the target's Evade, the chance to hit becomes 1-\left(\dfrac{\mathbf{EVA}}{\mathbf{DEX}}*50\%\right) When your Dexterity equals the opponent's Evade, the chance to hit is 50\% . EVA Evade is the ability for you to dodge incoming physical attacks. It battles the opponent's Dexterity stat. As long as your Evade is higher than your opponent's Dexterity, your chance to dodge is \dfrac{\mathbf{EVA}}{\mathbf{DEX}}*50\% . When your Evade is lower than the attacker's Dexterity, the chance to dodge becomes \left(2-\dfrac{\mathbf{DEX}}{\mathbf{EVA}}\right)*50\% . When your Evade equals the opponent's Dexterity, the chance to dodge is 50\% . Skill Points Skill Points, usually abbreviated to SP, are used to increase your Talents. You gain only 1 SP with every level you gain. The majority of players believe that adding your SP to any Talent aside from Welding is a "n00by move." Alchemy Alchemy is used to fuse more advanced Potions. Every time you fuse Potions, your Alchemy Talent increases. Welding Welding is required to combine better Components and to use higher level Unleashes. Welding cannot be increased by any means aside from SP gained through level-ups. Arcane Arcane is required to learn higher level Magickal Arts. Every cast of Magick in-battle increases your Arcane Talent. Combat Combat is necessary to learn higher level Sleights. Every time you use a Sleight in-battle, your Combat Talent increases. Charisma Charisma is your aptitude to befriend people and animals. Every action taken by your Ally in-battle increases your Charisma Talent. Battles Battles will take you to the Player versus Player (PvP) arena, where you can join the Red Team or Blue Team in order to engage in Battles or Triple Triad Battles against other Players. Sending Battle Invites is a very simple process. For a normal one-on-one battle (the maximum if playing Triple Triad), simply select the player you want to fight from under the Invite section. After, select which team you wish to invite them to. The one sending the Invite is on the Blue Team by default, so invite the other player to the Red Team. When fighting a battle which is larger than one-on-one, the system is essentially the same, though many find it to be difficult. First, select exactly one person in the fight to send the Invites. S/he should then proceed to send exactly one invite out to one of the other players in the fight. That player should then accept his/her invite before the invite-sender sends out another Invite. If you send the Invites one-at-a-time, you will encounter no problems at all in setting up your battle. When you have finished sending the invites, you will notice at the bottom a button which reads Start Battle. That button, obviously, begins the fight. Be sure everyone is ready before you start or you might end up making someone very upset! Battling Probably the most common screen you will see when playing the Inferno is the Battle screen. Here the Battle Interface will be explored in-depth. Attack Attack with your equipped weapon. Upon clicking this button, a console pops up. Target allows you to choose who you wish to attack. It will only list the enemies in the fight which are currently not knocked out. Sleight is where you select which Sleight you wish to use. It gives a list of every Sleight you know, though only certain ones can be used with certain Weapon Types. Be sure you know which ones you can use before you fight! Location dictates where you will attack the opponent, be it the Head, Chest, Arms, or Legs. Many enemies have a Weak Point, as evidenced by their Scan Pages, so keeping that in mind is invaluable. In a PvP fight, each location has a certain BLK assigned to it, as evidenced by what equipment your opponent is wearing. See here and here for more information. Weapon simply displays your currently equipped weapon. Fists is listed if you do not have a weapon equipped. Weapons have an ATK stat, which dictates the strength of that particular weapon's attacks. If you intend to damage opponents with physical attacks, it is best to use a weapon with a high ATK. Attack is simply the button to click when all of the prior menus are aligned correctly. Note that all of your selections will remain as they are throughout the course of the battle, unless you use a Potion. Using a Potion resets all of the selections. Arts Cast an equipped Magickal Art. When this button is clicked, a console appears. Target allows you to select whom you wish to attack, heal, buff, or debuff with your Arts. Be aware that green backgrounds are allied characters while red are enemy characters. Beware, as the default position is the player's character. Arts gives a list of every Magickal Art you currently have equipped. You can see the MP cost and Level of every one of the Arts you have equipped as well when you expand the list. For information on equipping Arts, go here and look for Arts. Cast is the button to click when you have set up the drop-down menus correctly. Note that all of your selections will remain as they are throughout the course of the battle, unless you use a Potion. Using a Potion resets all of the selections. Items Use a currently held Potion. When this button is clicked, a console appears. Target lets you pick on whom you wish to use the Potion. Note that only allied characters show up in this list. Item gives a menu of every Potion you currently have available, along with the quantity of them you have. Use is just the button to press when you've set up the two menus correctly. Note that using a Potion will reset your menus in Attack and Arts. Escape Flee from battle! There is only one button on the console, which causes you to flee. Once you have escaped, you are unable to be injured by enemies any further and can no longer take any actions. If all allied characters flee from battle, the team loses, netting a Loss on the Character Scan and a loss of Munny. Turn Rotation The Turn Rotation is vital to understand in order to win more difficult fights. In general, the Turn Rotation will have every player and enemy take one turn each in one full Rotation, going in order according to their Speed stats. If any one battle participant has twice or more Speed compared to another participant, the first one gains an extra turn in each rotation immediately following the participant with lower Speed. Some examples of Turn Rotations are as follows. Turn format: Character (SPD) Against most Boss enemies, the most intelligent strategy is generally to ensure that your Speed is at least one more than half of theirs, or S=\frac{B}{2}+1 where B is the Boss' Speed and S is the Speed you should use when fighting. This will ensure that your battle runs along smoothly, following a mold alike to that of Example 1, shown above. View Party If you or the enemy has any friends in the battle, a link will appear beneath the currently afflicted Status effects which says View Party. If one side has no Party, it will read No Party Allies. This is important to know, because sometimes you cannot see the full Party just by viewing the Turn Rotation. When you click this link, a very simple console pops up. Team Member is a drop down list to see which team member of the Party you wish to view. Select the one you want and then click View, which appears below View Team Member. Scanning Characters Summary Cards Achievements Equipment Arts Unleash Components Potions Tools Sleights Accounts Ally Gambits Limits